Six Paths Jinchuurki Trailer
by redlox2
Summary: This is basically just a quick overview of certain things that MIGHT happen in the Six Paths Jinchuuiki story. Lots of arcs to go through but here is just a taster of the effects of Naruto being there. Using same tags as original story. This is non-canon as nothing is set in stone till it appears in the actual story.


**Fairy Tail's Six Paths Jinchuuriki Spinoff**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima respectively. Certain elements of this story were inspired by other Naruto/Fairy Tail crossovers.

Posted February 27, 2020(Thursday)

**AN1: Guys the PM email notifications are NOT working right now. I heard FF took that function down. So, I am replying to everyone ok! You have to check your PM inbox like I do to see response any PMs! (go to your name in top right corner, left bar- Private Messaging-inbox and tada all the messages go through but you won't get emails saying it did! This goes for all my stories! Check your box for PMs and actually read them!**

**People check your PM inbox regularly! I hate responding and having people ignore or not respond!**

**Basically, I will try to format this like a game trailer where you get parts of scenes that MAY happen. Remember nothing here is not canon till written in the story! Just a fun little side project. Probably a one shot. Just a taster of what is to come. Off course not everything is going to be chronical order. I like Six paths Jinchuuriki as one of my fave stories to write. Its an honest truth.**

**Format**

**(scene)= like a mini cutscene 'voiced and acted out**

**(hello?)= unvoiced text scene**

**-basically if it's a tiny paragraph with no " " its like a second of trailer space (suppose to blend together)**

Trailer #1 "Things that may happen"

Music-**Fairy Tail Vol2 OST6- Overcoming the Grief (2016)** (Since most scenes are sad ones)

**(Scene-Fairy Tail Guild hall)**

"What? Wendy-chan has never had a birthday cake before?" Naruto asked in astonishment as the young dragon slayer was seen mingling with members of her new guild. They were gushing over having another dragon slayer and such a young and cute one at that.

"Well that is going to change." Naruto said to himself remembering the few birthdays he celebrated with the 3rd Hokage and Jiraiya his only family he had growing up.

**(Scene-Tenrou Island)**

Naruto glared up at the Black Dragon who glared right back. Naruto had lightning in his right hand while Acnologia just hovered in the air.

"So, you are the famous black dragon huh? You don't disappoint. Your magic power is off the charts. Calling it magic power is almost an insult to your power though. It is almost hard to believe any single being can have so much magic power." Naruto admitted with respect as Acnologia eyes narrowed.

"**Dragon. I acknowledge you as worthy of being crushed by me. I shall cleanse your kind from this world and will not rest till every single one of you is slain. That is the meaning of my existence."** Acnologia replied flapping his wings.

While the rest of Fairy Tail was trying to brace from the winds. Gildarts eyes were wide. 'The entire time he fought me and even all of Fairy Tail he has never spoken. It is almost like we don't register on his radar, yet Naruto is deemed powerful enough that the dragon himself has declared he will destroy him personally! Naruto just what kind of being are you?!' Gildart thinks looking at Naruto with both respect and hint of fear.

**(Scene-Grand Magic games)**

"Lady and gentlemen! Here is a way to end off day one of the Grand Magic Games with a bang! Lamia Scales Jura vs Fairy Tail A Naruto Uzumaki!" The announcer yelled as the crowd went wild. Naruto sent a reassuring grin to his team as he walked over to the battle field.

"Shodai-sama. Will Naruto be aright? It appears Jura magic powers have risen to rival if not surpass Guldarts own." Makarov asks the ghost of Mavis.

Mavis merely smiles and looks at Naruto intently. "Naruto will have fun getting to show what he can really do."

Naruto and Jura face each other as Jura does a polite bow and Naruto smirks and bows too.

"Naruto-Dono it has been far too long since we last fought each other." Jura says with a smile.

"Yup! About 14 years more or less. Man kicking your ass back then to be S-class was a blast." Naruto said fondly as the crowd gulps at the reveal.

**Scene change-Naruto and Jura appear to be fighting. Naruto is unhurt but frustrated while Jura is standing in the middle of many shattered rocks.**

"Jura you really do deserve your place as Number 5 of the Wizard Saints. Honestly I don't think anyone of Fairy Tail could actually beat you right now." Naruto praised as several people like Natsu and Gray shouted at his comment.

Jura laugh raising a hand up as rocks fly at Naruto.

Naruto Lighting Dragon magic destroys the rocks but gets stopped by what appears to be sand around Jura.

"Can Naruto really beat this monster without chakra?" Erza asks worried along with the rest of her team. Gray and Lucy had equally concerned looks. Wendy however has a determined expression staring at Naruto without any doubt.

(Wendy is shown staring at a shocked Sherria as a blue Angel wing and black angel wing on her back along with a halo)

Cabin in the middle a snowy mountain with light flowing outside of it. The snow turns into a garden of flowers as the light fades away.

"**Hidden Truths are shown"**

Naruto looking at the sky as a Yellow dragon stands next to him a grin.

"So, this is your body Mavis-chan? I will save you for sure!" Naruto says with determination as his right hand is shown forward with sun mark visible on his palm. Mavis Lacrima body was shown with a hopeful smile as Mavis spirit body looked worried behind Naruto.

"**Undying Love or Immortal Loss?"**

Black Miasma flew out of Mavis as she held her head in pain. One hand was over her eye as she stared weakly at Naruto. Naruto was running bravely at her despite the miasma closing on him. Mavis cried out as if trying to stop him as Naruto continued to run.

(Naruto. Lucy stopped breathing!) Naruto looked at Lucy body which was still as the night as his sorrowful expression turned to hatred. Yellow chakra started to leak out of him as he glared at the smirking Minerva.

(Do you want to know the truth about what happened to Naruto and I seven years ago? Maybe it would better to show you?) Naruto can be seen looking down as the crowd in the grand magic games were yelling.

Naruto standing on a balcony as he starred at the stars above. The camera pans down to his mouth as tears are shown running down his cheeks. (I am so sorry everyone. I failed)

**Scene Change-Brandish standing on top of a tiny island with a superior smirk at Erza, Lucy, Gray and Natsu. The Fiore Team looks at her in fear.**

"Fairy Tail stay away from Alakitasia, the Alverez Empire makes your entire Ishgar guilds look like ants to an army. If you behave Makarov gets to live but if you invade us let me put it this way. I hate bothersome things and I get rid of them and that includes people from Ishgar." Brandish warned them as Erza and Lucy gulped while Natsu and Gray glared at her.

Brandish turned around preparing to leave until she heard to plip of somebody hitting the water lightly.

"That's enough Brandish! You made your point." Naruto voice said sternly as he causally walked on the water until he was standing next to his shocked team.

Brandish turned around with notable wide eyes before she looked away. "Fine whatever." Brandish said with less coolness than before. She snapped her finger leaping away as the island returned to normal size.

'Naruto was unaffected by her magic power. How powerful has he gotten? Also, what is his history with her?' Erza thought to herself looking at Naruto with a tense look as the people celebrated the return of their home.

(What do I want for the future? I dunno. Maybe peace and understanding? Maybe have a family? I don't know where I will end up when I pass on... Here with my new family or will I return to where Mom and Dad are?)

**Scene Change- Brandish is surrounded by the other members of the Spriggan 12 as they look ready to attack her.**

Brandish gulped preparing to try to shrink everyone around her despite having doubts on which of them would be affected until Naruto appeared out of nowhere next to Brandish holding an arm out in front of her protectively.

"Naruto!" Brandish said in surprise with a rare happy smile as Naruto grinned at her.

"Protect his majesty!" August commands as the remaining members of the Spriggan 12 group around Zeref who looked calmly and almost amused at Naruto.

Several members like Dimara and Ajeel looked ready to attack until Naruto calmly says "Don't bother. I can teleport Brandish and I out before any of your magic here can affect us. I just want to talk to Zeref or what is it Emperor Spriggan alone before things escalate."

Dimara and Ajeel scoff preparing to capture or kill Naruto until Zeref raised a hand making the members reluctantly back down. "Talk Naruto Uzumaki. I wish to hear what the 'saviour' has day. Or would you prefer 'Child of Prophecy' perhaps?" Zeref commented calmly as Naruto stared at Zeref with an unreadable expression.

**Scene change-Naruto has evidently finished talking as Zeref expression has turned dark with his eyes red signifying he is full on 'Immortal Black Wizard Mode'**

"You want peace?!" Zeref asked with a hated glare as Naruto looks calmly while Brandish looks unnerved. "You stole Mavis from me! You have had all the happiness this world has to offer while I am stuck with this cursed body! I hate you with all my being more than anyone else in the entire world! No, you shall only receive destruction! I will destroy everything you love before I end your existence!" Zeref screamed as black miasma started to leak out.

August sensed the danger and nodded to Irene. Quickly both of the used magic to get all the Spriggan 12 to leap back out of danger. Naruto grabbed Brandish as the miasma started to fly at them. Naruto teleported out as Zeref let out a scream of hatred.

(Naruto is shown looking at the Edolias version of Fairy Tail as one particular busty Blue Haired woman licks her lips once looking at him with interest)

**Scene Change**-Team Naruto is starring down at Fairy Tail who have been controlled the white Wizard

Naruto all the sudden starts laughing much to the confusion of everyone there.

"Naruto! This is no time to be laughing!" Erza scolded as Naruto stops laughing but smirks instead.

"It's a joke really. To think Fairy tail has gotten to a point where we can be controlled by someone as pathetic as the White Wizard is pathetic. Where is the Fairy Tail pride we used to have huh?" Naruto mocked as the controlled members move in position to attack.

**AN2: Lots of hints of things that COULD happen in the story. Lots of arcs to go through. But remember I am free to change, exclude or modify ANYTHING in the story as I am the writer. This is just some random things in my head right now that could be fun to share. Even stuff I say in PM direct to my fans is not 100% promised to be in the story.**


End file.
